disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zara
Zara is the main antagonist of Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey. She is an ex-princess who was banished from her kingdom, making her one of Disney's few villainous princesses, though the manual refers to her as a witch. She makes her first appearance in Catboy's Magic Key (Part 1) and her second appearance in Catboy's Magic Key (Part 2). She is voiced by Melissa Disney. Background Personality Zara is wicked, petty, and selfish. She refused to learn "silly princess virtues" and reacted with anger at being banished. After discovering she had special powers, Zara set out to ruin worlds of other Disney princesses and stop any girl from becoming a princess--her reasoning being that if she couldn't be a princess, no one would. As the fight with the heroine progresses, Zara turns from confident to angry and decides to take care of the problem herself. Upon defeat, she drops to the ground, crying, and seems to genuinely smile as the heroine offers her a hand. Powers Zara has extensive magical abilities. She creates and controls the Bogs, who are really captured butterflies forced to do her bidding. It's possible that their powers are an extension of hers; they can steal sounds and voices, drain colors, create mirages, and freeze people, time, and objects. Zara herself levitates and destroys the Heroine's wand with her magic, and in the final battle green mirages of her appear to attack the player with magic. Design Zara's design is a twisted version of a classic Disney Princess. She wears a green dress with puffy sleeves, as well as a crown, but also wears her hair in two points reminiscent of villains. She has teal eyeshadow and a green necklace, a blue collar, and wears long green stockings and shoes. She has brown hair and dark green eyes. Role in the series In Catboy's Magic Key (Part 1), Zara appeared in the Pixie's story about the Princess of Gentlehaven battling her and defeating her with her magic, before Catboy and Lucky began their journey to save the Disney Princesses' kingdoms and find the pieces of Catboy's Key of Magic. In Catboy's Magic Key (Part 2), Zara tricks Catboy into going to the ancient Gentlehaven Castle Ruins where she sets a trap there so she could steal some of his Gentlehaven magic and use it for her evil schemes. However, Catboy defended himself with blue aura claws that scratched Zara on the cheek and left scratch burns on it. Enraged, she smacks Catboy and sends him crashing onto the portrait of his ancestor with Ariel, Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, and Cinderella as Lucky came to his rescue by transforming into a black Mouseguard to battle Zara and her Bogs. However, as he was fighting with them, the Bogs froze him with his magic making Lucky unable to move. Luckily, Catboy regains his strength and uses some of his Gentlehaven magic to free Lucky from the Bogs' freezing spell, use it to defeat Zara, and also find the last piece of his Key of Magic which he will use to attach to the other pieces of his key he, Lucky, and the Pixie had found in the Disney Princesses' worlds, and also use the key to unlock the Door of Magic. But before Catboy could put the last piece of his key together with the other pieces he found in all of the princesses' kingdoms, Zara levitates the key pieces before Catboy or Lucky could stop her from disappearing along with the pieces. Later, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko came face to face with Zara to retrieve the Key of Magic which Catboy will use to open the Door Of Magic and save Disney Junior Island from her dark magic. When Zara refuses, Catboy was furious that he used super cat speed to run to her and battle Zara for his key. Unfortunately, Zara was too strong even for Catboy who used all of his Gentlehaven magic to defeat her! Catboy gets up and Zara cackles as she was ready to crush the Key of Magic with her magic. But just as she was about to, Catboy suddenly uses every last ounce of his magic to levitate the key out of Zara's hand and confront to her that she'll never win because he is never alone, no matter how far away his friends are from him. As he said those words, Catboy's Magic Key suddenly transforms him in Jaquin Boy and gives him new powers that help him defeat Zara for good. Then after Zara's second defeat, she is seen kneeling down when Catboy (as Jaquin Boy) offered his hand to her which restores Disney Junior Island and it's magic into it's former glory.Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Magical Characters Category:Princesses Category:Magical villains Category:Humans